A White Destiny
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: RikuxSora: The first snow that has fallen ever on the Destiny Islands. Warmth is kept in a special way when our heroes go outside to play in the snow


**_Disclaimer:_ I, Athena A. Almond do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters!**

**_Pairing:_ Riku/Sora**

**_Warning:_ There is yaoi in this fanfiction so all of you homophobes, stay away. Unless you want to be the yaoi fairies' next meal.**

**_A/N:_ Thismy one winter fanfiction from all of us to all of you my fans! :P!**

* * *

_**A White Destiny: One-Shot**_

The water had frozen over. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all staring out of Sora's bedroom window. They had never seen this type of weather.

"What is that stuff?" Sora asked as he sipped on his glass of hot chocolate. Everyone shrugged his or her shoulders and Sora then turned to Riku.

"I think it's called snow." Riku suggested, taking a closer look outside. Tidus and Sora looked at Riku curiously.

"But I thought that it was only myth." Tidus replied, but Riku cut him off.

"We have all been told that it is only a myth, but in the worlds that I have visited, there has been snow before. More or less ice, but they are almost alike." Riku spoke and Sora raised a brow at what Riku said.

"You mean in the Hallow Bastion?" Sora questioned and Riku nodded, "Now I know what you are talking about. No wonder why it is so cold here!"

"Wasn't that the world of the heartless?" Kairi inquired. Sora then shook his head no.

"Maleficent took over the Final Fantasy world to make it her headquarters." Sora explained, "Didn't the legend say that when snow is brought to the Destiny Islands that purity has been restored?"

"Yeah," Riku responded, "It's just that no one knows who brought us this wonder." He then began to think. It wasn't Kairi because during the near destructions of all worlds she was not at the End of Worlds. Riku was then struck by an idea, "Have you noticed now that Sora has sealed all of the other worlds, everything has been happier?"

"Uh-huh." Selphie replied, "But what does Sora doing that have to do with purity brought to the islands Riku?"

"Sora sealed the shadows away which means that only the light can shine." Riku started to explain, "In conclusion means that he had brought purity here." Riku beamed at his theory. Sora sat in a chair and gave Riku a stare.

"Why are you so sure that I am the person who brought holiness back to this world?" Sora asked as Riku gazed at him.

"Because out of all of us, you are the sweetest and most innocent." Riku stated as Sora took the responsibility for what he had done.

"Thank you Riku." Sora smiled brightly as Riku sat on the brunette's bed. "I still don't see why I am the holy one though..." The platinum haired boy sighed.

"Too bad we don't have any winter clothes..." Riku sighed. "Our clothes are too light or else we could go out and play in the snow."

"Aww... So it can be played in too!" Selphie whined.

"That would only be possible if we had any heavy clothes." Riku explained as Sora went into his wardrobe and pulled out a long sleeved jacket and a pair of pants. "Sora I don't think that a windbreaker is going to keep you very warm."

"We'll I have an extra which should fit you Riku." Sora removed another one and tossed it to his silver haired best friend. "Would you like to join me?"

"I suppose that you and I could test it out." Riku beamed as he pulled on the windbreaker. Sora pulled on his matching pants over his jump suit and the was his jacket. "Let's go."

"Have fun you two!" Kairi smiled, "And don't freeze your asses off!" She finished as the two jumped out of Sora's bedroom window. Once they had landed on the ground Sora had already began to shake.

"You already cold?" Riku laughed as Sora's teeth began to chatter.

"HEY! It's not funny." The younger boy pouted as Riku shook his head. "Grrr!!!!!!" Sora growled at the older boy.

"Do you need something extra to keep you warm?" Riku asked seriously. Sora nodded as Riku stood behind him. He twined his arms around the younger boy as he tried to pull out of the grip.

"What are you doing Riku?" Sora asked trying to escape from Riku's grasp.

"Keeping us warm." Riku told the brunette. "Since we are both cold we will keep each other warm." Sora looked into the emerald in his friend's eyes.

"Uhm.., Thanks Riku, I guess." Sora spoke, allowing himself to melt into the older boy. Riku's gloved hands lightly caressed the boy's hips and turned Sora to face him.

"Sora, there is actually another reason I brought you out here." Riku looked deep into sapphire eyes. "I wanted to tell you something without the others around. This is the first time I have been able to be with you without them."

"I know that Riku, but what do you want to tell me?" Sora asked Riku as the platinum haired boy smiled.

"Sora, I love you." Riku told the younger boy and enjoyed watching the sapphire eyes widen. Sora then grinned at the older boy's words.

"Sure Riku, some joke. Quit pulling my le…" He was cut off by a deep searing kiss from Riku. He tried to keep his eyes open, but the pleasure was too good. Riku pulled away from Sora.

"Now do you think I am kidding?" Riku questioned Sora and the brunette just continued to laugh.

"I don't think so any more." Sora wrapped Riku's arms around himself. "I love you too Riku…" His eyes closed as they allowed the snow to fall around them.

_**-Owari-**_


End file.
